In general, an online meeting (or web conference) involves communications between multiple client computers and a meeting server. Typically, each client computer sends audio and video input (e.g., captured via a microphone and a webcam) to the meeting server, and receives audio and video output (e.g., presented via speakers and a display) from the meeting server.
To create an online meeting, a meeting organizer typically sends invitations (e.g., email messages, calendar invites, etc.) containing a link to the online meeting to one or more meeting invitees. To start the online meeting, the meeting organizer connects the organizer's client computer to the meeting server. To join the online meeting, the invitees click on the link within the invitations. When an invitee clicks on the link, (i) the invitee's browser application connects to the meeting server and (ii) properly identifies the specific online meeting to the meeting server thus enabling the meeting server to join the invitee to the specific online meeting. Some invitees connect to online meetings using smart phones, tablet devices, or even regular telephones.